Nothing More
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: What would things be like if Logan didn't go off to Hollywood with the other guys and ended up becoming a hotel manager instead?
1. Jerks With Good Hair

**This sorta just popped into my head out of nowhere so it's probably really dumb but whatever! Enjoyyy! Might be a multichapter...I dunno :P oh and this is set to take place in the future a few years, like the guys aren't teens anymore, they're in their 20's. Ugh, it sounds confusing now...just read, it'll make sense, I promise! **

Logan's alarm clock went off at 5AM rather than 6 that morning, causing the man to groan and practically throw his phone away from his bed stand. He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh; there was no use in going back to bed for an hour, so he decided to just stay awake and get ready a little earlier...hey, at least he wouldn't have to rush.

He flicked on his TV carelessly, hoping the noises would keep his tired eyes open. The news instantly flashed onto the screen; he must've left it on the previous night before falling asleep. A middle-aged lady stood there with a huge smile attached to her face. She was yammering on about some guys that went by the name of "Big Time Rush". That's what caught his attention. It sounded so familiar, yet it didn't entirely ring a bell.

"Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond are sweeping the nation with their music and good looks; so the question is...are you going to hop aboard this bandwagon and become a Rusher yourself?"

"What?" Logan sat up groggily and stared at the TV. There stood his best friends; I mean, sure he knew they were in a band and they even lived at the hotel he worked for...but they were that big?

He felt a small pit feeling form into his gut when he remembered that he turned down the opportunity years ago. He wanted to be a doctor; joining some silly band seemed like a dumb idea...but the idea of becoming a doctor was thrown out of the window when he failed his admission test. So there he was; stuck as an assistant manager at the Palmwoods Hotel, constantly being mocked by all the future stars...something that he could've very well had been if he just chose a different option.

Logan slammed his head back down onto his pillow with a grunt, "I'm such an idiot." he snapped back up, though, when his hand felt as if it were to be vibrating. He glanced at a lit up, ringing, cell phone and then spotted his boss Bitters name across the screen.

"Hello?" Logan questioned bleakly.

"Logan, I need you to work early today. Buddha Bob spilled the garbage can in the lobby and you need to clean it up for me."

"Are you serious?" Logan sighed heavily.

"You live right upstairs, just put on your uniform and come downstairs. Hurry, people are going to start coming down soon and I cannot have them see this mess!"

"Fine." Logan added, "I'll be right there."

So without hesitating, Logan literally rolled out from his bed and grabbed his yellow button down shirt. He pulled on some slacks and added a tie, getting a hold of his suit jacket on his way out the door.

The second he stepped out of the elevator, he noticed that he hadn't done his hair and that it was still flopped down on his forehead; it'd have to do for that day.

"Clean it up." Bitters snapped, leaning against his desk and shoving a French fry into his mouth, "Go on." He shooed his hand in Logan's direction and watched as the man dropped to his knees and put out his hands for Buddha Bob to toss him a bad and some gloved. The smell was atrocious and made his stomach turn.

He cringed and picked up banana peels, along with used plastic plates, and napkins and paper towels. He felt even worse when people started to cross the lobby and give him odd looks. His cheeks became bright red and he tried to look down to take the attention away from himself, but Bitters wouldn't have it. Every few seconds, he'd snicker and ask "Almost done?" causing the entire crowd of people to look his way and giggle a little bit.

Suddenly, things got silent, minus the few gasps and squeals.

"It's Big Time Rush!" One girl called out.

Strutting through the lobby, Jennifer-style, were three men, wearing the most expensive of all clothes; their hair done perfectly to match the quality of their outfits. As James past Logan, he kicked some of the trash with a sneer. Carlos laughed at what his friend had did and added to the nastiness by throwing a gum wrapper to the pile. Kendall stopped, though, causing his pals to become shocked.

"So this is what you wanted, aye?" Kendall asked in a snarky tone, "You were too good for a boyband so you went off to become a doctor-oh...wait..." He chuckled.

"You know what, Knight?!" Logan stood up with anger in his eyes.

"You wanna know what? I'm successful and your nothing more than...some miserable hotel manager."

"That's it." Logan shoved Kendall away from him, only resulting in Bitters dashing over in a frenzy.

"LOGAN! Get your hands off of Kendall! He's famous, you can't just go over there and attack him!" The chubby man exclaimed, "Now get back to picking up the trash! It's starting to make the lobby smell!"

"My life sucks." Logan mumbled under his breath, bending back over to finish his job.

"It really does." James, Carlos, and Kendall burst into laughter as they walked off and continued to snicker at what a failure their friend had become. He could've been a star like them, but he chose to leave it...and now look at him. Nothing more than some miserable hotel manager, sounds about right, actually...that's all he'd ever be, anyways.

**Yeah; soo...continue or not? If you want more, than I'll add it...but if not, this will stay a one-shot! :) thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


	2. BoyWithAStoryToTell

**I'm glad that you guys liked this, because I've had some ideas about continuing it haha :P hopefully I'll be able to actually stick with this story as I'm not very good with that :/ Run Wild and all of my other recent "unfinished" stories will not be forgotten, I promise LOL! **

**Enjoy :)**

Logan was slightly shocked by how mean his "prior-friends" acted towards him. He rarely saw them, considering the fact that they were always on tours and interviews...never at home in the hotel, and when they were, it was at night, so he was sleeping already. Part of him wished that things would be like they were before Kendall, James, and Carlos became famous, but more of him was kinda glad that he didn't have to be associated with them anymore. They were jerks anyways; he didn't need that in his life...but was what he had now any better? A nasty boss and a lazy co-worker, I mean...if you can consider the janitor a "co-worker".

Other than that; he was completely alone. He'd get the occasional call from his mother and father checking up on him, but it only made him even more bitter. They were traveling the world now that he was living in California and his brother, Landon, was in college to become a lawyer. While his parents were exploring Europe, and his brother was planning a great future, he was waking up at the crack of dawn just to repeat a cycle...a boring cycle that probably would never change.

Even what he did after work was always the same. What did he have left to do; nothing? Aside from math and science...his interests and hobbies were limited, besides, after failing the test, he gave up on anything educational. He knew what he learned in high-school, and that was about it...heck, he didn't even have a college degree. That wasn't what he planned at all and it angered him every day; probably explains the perpetual sour mood.

"I'm home." Logan laughed to himself when there was no response; of course there wasn't a response.

He flicked on the light that fluttered and nearly blinked out in him; it was too dim already. He probably should have changed it a long time ago, but he couldn't find any motivation to do so. He couldn't find it in him to repaint the chipped beige coloured walls or to wash the dirty dishes that had been tossed into the sink at least a month ago. He never really unpacked either, leaving boxes to clutter up in all four corners of his tiny apartment room.

"What the hell am I doing with my life?" He asked himself with an agitated sigh, "I can't even manage to keep ONE room clean."

He kicked a tiny box, resulting in the contents spilling out. A few pieces of paper landed on the floor, but he walked past them and sat down on the edge of his bed, beginning to loosen his tie and take it off. He then slipped off his shoes and jacket, leaving him in just business pants and a bland yellow shirt. He crashed back onto his pillow and squinted his eyes shut, groaning.

Seeing his friends today just reminded him that he was nothing more than just some loser who failed at what he was planning on becoming someday. It felt awful, and no matter how hard he tried to shake it, the feeling of "worthlessness" wouldn't wither away. He had to do something to get his mind off of things, but there seemed to be nothing at all. He peered at the desk on the other side of the room and all of the old school notebooks that he had put there. He planned on using them in college, but he never got there to use them.

An idea sparked in his mind, maybe he could use those notepads to do something. But what? He had only really used lined-paper for math and other school related things; what else could someone use them for? He swung his feet over the side of his mattress and repositioned himself in the desk chair, staring blankly at the three little notebooks. The raven-haired-man picked one up and skimmed through it, even though the pages were empty. He felt a sudden urge to fill them with words; it seemed like the right thing to do. He chuckled to himself, though. How was an unimaginative and dull person like him supposed to come up with a story?

_"Once upon a time..." _He erased it though, realising that it sounded too much like a fairytale.

_"This just in: Big Time Rush aren't as genuine as they seem to be...they're really just three assholes with good hair." _He laughed at that one, but slowly stopped when he noticed how good of an idea that was. All he had to do was disguise the names and details.

_"It's funny how someone can believe that they know a celebrity so well, when in reality, they're not anything like what they claim to be." No, no...that sounds stupid. Um, "Meet Donovan, Jessie, and Bryan. Oh wait...you don't know who I'm talking about? Maybe this'll ring a bell; Radio Remedies. Ever hear of them? Sure you have. They're huge. Really nice too, right? And caring? Hah, yeah...when they're on cameras they are. In real life? Not so much...and I should know! Living in the shadow of your celebrity brothers sucks, but; hey, at least I get the inside scoop on these three jerks all day every day. Join me," Um...what's a name that no one has? Erm, "Konas, as I expose my siblings for who they really are! Question is...can you keep a secret? Because if they knew...I'd be toast!" Yup, Konas'll work. _

A smile was painted onto Logan's lips as he reread what he had written over and over again. He wanted desperately for people to read what he had created too. Without hesitation, he moved the mouse to his dinosaur of a computer and watched as the screen slowly pulled up. He clicked the Internet icon and was brought to Google.

"Free writing websites" he punched in the keyboard and waited for the search engine to load. The top result appeared to be a site called , so he clicked on it and a sophisticated page popped up on his computer. In the top right corner it read "DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT? SIGN UP NOW!" so he ran his cursor over the hyperlink and proceeded to make an account for himself.

_"Sorry...thesecretwriter has already been used...how about thesecretwriter14188437020384?" _

"You're kidding right?" Logan rolled his eyes and typed in "BoyWithAStoryToTell"

_Perfect, absolutely perfect. _

**I honestly have no idea where this story is going now :/ oh and props to you if you know where the fake names came from ;) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


	3. Glass Shards

**Maybe this'll be my summer fanfic; I dunno :P glad you guys are liking it, though!**

"Can you believe that?" Carlos gasped a bit, plopping onto the sofa in his and the other guys' apartment, "Who would've guess that Logan, of all people, would be the one who failed at life so far."

"I know; and a hotel manager...what?! I think he was just lazy and went with the easier option." James added.

Kendall snickered, "It's actually kinda funny; I mean...his life _sucks. _He's working for Bitters and I bet he'll be stuck there for the rest of his life."

"Yeah, there's no way that Bitters will get rid of him; then he'll have to do all the work himself." Carlos agreed.

"Besides; Logan doesn't even have a college degree, so it's not like he will quit. Where will he go then?"

"I have an idea." James narrowed his eyebrows.

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh yeah."

"Is this same thing a plan?" Carlos giggled.

The two nodded.

"We're going to try and sabotage Logan's work, aren't we?" Carlos laughed and his eyes lit up, "That way Bitters will HAVE to fire him and he'll have nowhere to go!"

"Exactly; and hey...if Bitters keeps him around, at least things will be hard for him...it'll be fun to watch."

Kendall grinned deviously, "Now where do we start?"

* * *

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive..." Logan phone buzzed from the corner of his bed, causing him to roll over groggily and push it away.

"It's not morning yet, shut up." He groaned, even though no one was there to listen or even hear him for that matter.

It continued to ring, though, and just when he thought it stopped, the ringtone started up again. Who could possibly want to talk to _him _and why at such a late time in the middle of the night?

"Logan; are you there?" Bitters questioned sharply, "You need to answer you phone when I call you!"

"...'m here; what is it?" Logan mumbled into his pillow. His head hurt and he was tired, what did Bitters want at 3AM?

"Get downstairs quick! Don't bother putting on your uniform if it'll take too long. One of our finest guests is complaining...hurry up!" He called out urgently, hanging up the phone and making the line go dead.

Logan sighed and threw his feet over the side of his mattress, getting up and pulling a pair of plaid sweat pants over his boxers. He peered in the mirror on his way out of the room, looking at what a mess he was. His hair was stuck up in every direction and his make-shift pajamas were way too big on him. He slipped on his black Toms and was out the door, dragging his tired body down the hallway. He was exhausted and irritated; Bitters better not piss him off even more, because Logan knew that if the man tried, he was going to lose it.

"Someone knocked over all of the vases and now there's glass all over the carpet." Bitters growled.

"...and I'm here because?"

"You're going to clean up. The residents in room 2J called upset about it earlier. Wouldn't want our guests upset, now would we?"

"Don't we have a janitor for this?!" Logan rose his voice a bit, but was taken aback by how loud he sounded in the empty lobby.

"Yes, but he's sleeping."

"So was I!" Logan called back.

"Get rid of the glass, Logan."

"This isn't my job, though! And I could get hurt, I don't even have any of the stuff that a janitor would have to clean it!"

"I pay you, so you have to do what I say," Bitters paused to put his night-mask back over his eyes, "Now dispose of it." And with that he was gone, back into his office, leaving Logan by himself in a lobby that must've been completely filled with glass shards...he seriously regretted grabbing the Toms now.

"What the fuck am I going to do with the glass anyways?" He thought to himself, but what cut off by the sound of muffled laughter.

"We are _so _good." Kendall high-fived his friends from behind the desk and watched as the raven-haired-man dug around in his pockets for a phone, and began to use it as a light to see where the glass was.

**I feel evil now! **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
